The Reunion of Brothers
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Turlus comes back to get revenge on Goku and sets his sites on Chichi. Goku and Turlus fight for Chichi and the world. Old one revived


The Reunion of Brothers.   
Author's note: Turlus might not be Goku's brother in the series. BUT WHO CARES. THIS IS MY STORY AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBELM WITH IT THEN TOO bad. =')   
_________________________________________________________   
Turlus was training in hell when he saw a strange portal looking thing, he slipped thourgh it. On the other side he saw Radditus and Nappa talking to a woman. He slipped away before he was noticed.   
A few years later............................................   
Goku was outside gathering firewood for the night Goten had gone to High School for the day (don't ask how Turlus was able to hide this long k). When he felt a very high power level coming toward him. He looked up and saw Turlus. They glared at eachother across the distance. Chichi walked out.   
"Goku-u. Oh dear," she whispered.   
Turlus tilted his head slightly to look at her.   
"Your mate Karrotto?"   
"Leave her be," he shouted then to Chichi. "Chichi get inside."   
Chichi nodded once then whirled to head for the house. Only to find Turlus in front of her. She let out a gasp, when he reached for her. He grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder. Then turned to Goku.   
"If you want her back brother. Then you will murder every man, woman, and child. You will do this in tweenty-four hours or never see her again. When you have completed this you will come to where we first meet. Then you can have her back. That is if I allow it."   
"TURLUS!" Goku roared has he watched him take his wife out of sight.   
Then they others appeared and rushed up to him. But stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Goku's face.   
"Dad what happened?" asked Gohan.   
"Turlus took Chichi," he snarled.   
"WHAT!! But didn't you kill him?" asked Krillien.   
"Evidently you didn't do it good enough Karrotto," smirked Veggitta.   
"Veggitta you jerk! How could you joke at a time like this?" shouted Bulma.   
"I am going after her," said Goku.   
"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" asked Bulma.   
"It's the only option."   
Turlus's lair.................................................................................   
Chichi was chained to the wall of the cave. She watched silently has Turlus paced the length of the cave. Then when he was a few feet in front of her he jerked his head up. He looked at her with eyes so much like Goku's she shivered has his gaze skimmed the length of her body. She bowed her head so she wouldn't have to look in his eyes. She looked and saw he was still looking at her. But his eyes were narrowed slightly. She looked away but saw his body coming toward her out of the corner of her eye.   
Turlus was watching Karrotto's mate he smirked to himself. Has he looked at her slim body. He then moved toward her body to examine her more closely. He took her chin in his hand too look at her face. Her hair was up in a bun with locks framing it. He looked at her lips the way they curved the redness of them, the fullness. He licked his own in anticipation then ripped the pins out of her hair. Her hair fell down framing her face. He moved his face forward, she jerked out of his grasp. His gaze darkened slightly then he roughly grabbed her face with both hands. Has he forced his lips on hers, he then forced her mouth open with his tongue. His tongue darted in to touch her tongue.   
She tried to pull away but his grip was strong. He finally pulled back, panting for breathe. He looked up at her then jerked the chains from the wall. But her hands were still chaimed together. Then grabbing her he carried her to his bed in his new ship. He had no more men so no one would interrput his fun. Upon entering his private quarters he shut they door and locked it. He then threw her on the bed. He strolled up to the foot of the bed, then looked at her form. The slits in dress had wripped so they stopped at the top of her hips.   
Chichi started to roll of the bed but Turlus jumped onto the bed stopping her. He gabbed her wrists forcing them away from her body. He then moved for her neck. She squirmed has his lips started kissing her neck, she started wiggling even more when his tongue started licking her neck. He then reached for her sleeves to remove her dress.   
Else where............................................................   
Goku was flying has fast has he could to get to Chichi. He couldn't find his brother's power level. His brother had somehow manged to hide his power. He couldn't even feel Chichi anymore. He had been able to but then suddenly he couldn't. She was still alive he would have felt it if she weren't. He hoped she was okay.   
Turlus's quarters.........................................................   
He looked down at the broken body of Karrotto's mate. She was quite fiesty but so weak. He never realized how much fun humans were. No wonder Karrotto wants her he thought. She tasted so sweet and she was so fun. If she was this fun unwilling it would be fun to see how much fun she would be if she was willing. Turlus jerked his head up feeling a new ki. He put his clothes back oon then he walked outside.   
Goku watched has Turlus left his ship, Goku slipped on the ship to find Chichi. He looks around then senses her ki but it is very low. He ran to where she was and stopped feeling her ki behind a door. He kicked the door down running into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks seeing what had happend to Chichi. He slowly moved to take her limp body in his arms.   
"Goku?" she whimpered then she looked into his eyes and wept bitterly.   
"Shh," he whispered. "Don't cry now."   
"So you found her Karrotto," smirked Turlus. "She's quite tasty, not to mention soft."   
Goku stood up letting Chichi slip from his arms. He glared at Turlus, "I will kill you for touching my wife. You will pay for this."   
"Oh I don't think so Karrotto. You see I am over your power level again. You won't defeat me again and when I defeat you I will take your mate. She will soon appreciate what I did for her. She will love me when she realizes I did her a favor in killing you. I think we should fight in here where she can see how much better I am for her then you."   
"You didn't have her in Greece the second time we meet. She won't go in your arms this time either. We are destinied for eachother brother. That is the way things are and the way things are meant to be."  
"Shut up and fight. The faster we finish this the faster I can get back to the fun."   
Goku snarled then launched himself at him. Turlus stook up an arm to block his punch. Then Turlus started to throw his own paunches and kicks. Goku was blocking them has quickly has he could. But Turlus was getting the upper hand on the situation. Turlus slammed his fist into Goku's jaw slamming him thourgh the open door. Then Turlus followed the holes Goku had made in his ship to the outside. Then he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him up to look in his face.   
"Karrotto you should have left her to me. Now I will kill you and take your mate and enjoy every minute of her."   
Goku muttered severaly curses at him. Then Turlus started to pound him. He kept swinging his fist back and forth across Goku's face. Then final Goku slummped forward fighting to stay consious Turlus released him and he dropped to the ground. Turlus croached forward and grabbed Goku by the hair so he could look at him.   
"And now brother your mate is mine. Has she was meant to be." Then Turlus drew back his hand fist and slammed his fist across Goku's. Goku fell forward on the ground slipping into unconsiousness. Then Turlus went back into his room walking torward Chichi.   
Goku, Son Goku Wake up.   
'Who's there?'   
It is me Goku.   
'Grandfather.'   
Yes Goku now listen to me. You must save Chichi go to her. Protect her be with her.   
'I will Grandfather I will.' Then Goku woke up and snarled "Turlus." Then he ran toward the direction Turlus had gone.   
Turlus private chamber...................................   
Turlus looked down at Chichi she was still unconsius. He reached for her body to finish what he started. The moment he grab her waist her eyes flew open and she kicked him where it hurt. The moment he fell off the bed she grab one of the sheets wrapped it around her and ran. But before she reached the door Turlus had grabbed her arms. He spun her around grabbing her hair then pulled her forward. Just then, Goku ran in.   
"Get your crumy hands off her."   
"Goku."   
"Karrotto so you decided to join us again. Alright let's play."   
"Give her back."   
"Alright you want her then her you can have her if you can catch her." With that he threw her behind him. She fell on the bed then the door shut. "If you can beat me you can have her."   
"Let's get this over with."   
So the fight begin. Turlus slammed his fist into Goku's chin. Then Goku slammed his foot into Turlus's chest. They exchanged kicks and punches. Till there was a standstill. Goku and Turlus glared at eachother across the distance. Then Goku powered up to Super Sayain he started slamming his fists into Turlus stomach getting him up agaist the wall. Then Goku uppercutted Turlus causing him to form a crater in the wall. Turlus leapt back up again cracking his knuckles.   
"Give up Turlus you can't beat me."   
"I will win this time Karrotto."   
"We'll see Turlus I will not forgive you for what you've done to my wife. I will pay you back a haundred fold."   
"Come then brother," then Turlus went super sayain. "Let's finish this."   
"I agree let's get this over with."   
So the fight began again Goku slammed his fist into Turlus's chest this time he powered up when his fist made contact with Turlus's chest. So his fist went straight thourgh his chest. Turlus collasped onto the floor and Goku stolled up to the door then he kicked it down. Chichi looked up and let out a crow of joy. Then she flew at him weeping with joy. Goku held her tightly. Then he flew home and walked into their bedroom. He lay her on the ir bed. Then he got a senzu bean and placed it in her mouth. Chichi wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. Goku leaned forward and kissed her slowly. Then he pulled the blanket over them and pulled her close. Then they fell asleep contenly in eachothers arms.   
The end 


End file.
